Kat's Journal
by AshleyPorter
Summary: This is a Journal kept by Kat Khushrenada Treize's daughter During the time of a war: DONE


Entry 1, AC 200  
  
I sit here and wait. wait for the time to come. A breeze blows by with the scent of blood in the air. I stand up and look around at the desolate world around me. So much has been destroyed and the war is only half over. I look up to the sky. the sky is where it all started, deep in space where all the colonies are. Where I grew up, where I learned how to pilot a gundam, where I have a reward hovering over me, where I used to love. I sigh and wait for the small indication that tells me the time has come. the time for the pilots to return, to fight for peace once again, for us to fight side by side with each other once again. My heart races with anticipation. I couldn't wait for us to fight together again. I missed all the pilots and the great times we had together and all the adventures we had. most of all I missed my gundam, my partner, my friend, my companion. My gundam was apart of me and to be able to have it back and fight with it again would be like a dream come true. Until then I sit here and wait.  
  
Entry 2, AC 200  
  
A small red light flashes in the sky, and I smile. The time has finally come. I walk back to my car and drive off to find the pilots. the pilots who had come through for this world so many times before, who put their lives on the line for others, the pilots who knew that they would once again be needed and just wait for that day. I look down at a piece of paper in my hands and smile. Heero was the closest and would be my first stop. I pull up in front a large bluish house. Outside a little girl plays with a dog. The war hadn't hit this area yet and I was sure that Heero and Relena didn't want to scare the child by telling her about it. As I step out of the car the girl turns to look at me. I smile at her and walk over, "Is Heero here?" The little girl looks at me for a moment, "You look familiar, do I know you?" I smile again and think to myself how much she looks like Relena, only she has Heero's deep eyes, "I'm a friend of your dads and I'm in a way your Aunt." The door opens and Relena walks out. She looks at me and stops moving for a moment. I could see the tears well up in her eyes, "Kat?" I nod, "Hello Relena. Long time no see." Relena runs over and we hug. Heero walks out and nods a hello to me. I nod back, "Heero, you have come to call." Heero stops dead in his tracks, "Is it that bad?" I nod, "I have to round up the whole gang, our services are once again needed. The gundams have been awakened and are waiting for us. We need to move fast so if you are coming then we need to leave now. I still have to get everyone else." Heero nods and turns to Relena, "Will you be OK by yourself?" Relena nods slightly. I look from one to the other, "There is a shelter set up for the pilots' families so that they won't get caught up in this." Relena turns to me, "A shelter?" I nod again, "It has all the best security and it would be impossible to penetrate the armor around it. Nothing could harm you and you would have everything provided for you." Relena nods, "They have gotten smarter. That is the best idea they've had in a long time." The little girl pulls on Relena's skirt, "What's going on Mommy?" Relena smiles, "Daddy has some work to do with Kat and you and I are going to go stay at a friend's house for a while." Heero nods again, "I'll get my stuff." Heero turns and walks off. Relena sighs, "We have to pack to, why don't you come in and wait?" I look up at her, "Sure why not. There's a shuttle that will take you there. Go to station five and it's platform ten. You can pick up the others while I pick up the pilots." Relena nods, "That's a good idea. Come in while you wait for Heero." I walk inside and the first thing I see is a picture of myself with all the gundam pilots on the table. I smile as I remember that day. Behind us are our gundams; we had just gotten back from the last war for the next five years. I notice that I had pounced Quatre before they took the picture. I half laugh at the look on Quatre's face. My smile fades, "Five years seems like such a long time ago." Relena turns to me and sees what I'm talking about, "Ya. it does. So much has happened."  
  
Entry 3, AC 200  
  
Heero and I arrive at Duo's house. I sigh and mutter about how this is going to be a long day. I notice that Heero half smiles at my comment. I turn to him, "You know it is. I have a feeling we are going to have to push ourselves to the limit the next few days and this is only the beginning. I don't think that this war will be won easily, they must have an ace up their sleeve." Heero nods, "I agree. let's just hope we can get the other pilots to come. We need their help." I walk up to the door and I was about to knock on it when it flew open and Duo stands there, "Relena called and told us, let's go." I blink several times; Duo had changed a lot in five years. The jokester of the group turned so serious that it was starting. I turn to look at Heero who shrugs. Hilde walks out, "Is Relena here yet?" Heero shakes his head, "Not yet." Hilde lets out a sigh of relief, "Good, not now Jacob." I look down at the little boy pulling on Hilde's dress. I smile at the miniature Duo. Heero looks half amused, "Another Duo? The world has come to an end." I can't help but smile at Heero's joke. Duo scoffs, "Good to see the perfect soldier finally lightened up." Heero shrugs, "Well, five years without war can do that to you." I sigh, "Sorry to interrupt but we have places to go and people to find." Heero nods, "You're right Kat, let's go..." Duo, Heero and myself get into the car and I look down at the piece of paper, "Wufei. oh joy."  
  
Entry 4, AC 200  
  
We pull up in front of Wufei's house and I sigh, "I'm staying here, you two can talk to him." Heero and Duo get out of the car and walk up to the door. Heero is about to knock when two little boys fly out the door almost running into Heero and Duo. I laugh at this finding it hysterical, especially the surprised look on their faces. Duo glances inside the house, "Wufei? You here?" Wufei walks up, "What are you guys doing here?" Wufei notices me and glares at me, "More importantly why is she here?" I glare back and mutter something under my breath. Duo sighs, "You wanted to pilot Nataku again, right?" Wufei sighs, "I should've know. I'll be there in a sec." Wufei walks back inside. I sigh, "I was hoping he wouldn't come. damn." Entry 5, AC 200  
  
We pull up at Trowa's house. I smile, "We can get Lynn and Trowa at the same time." The others blink. I point to the garden where Roselynn and Trowa are sitting at a table talking. I smirk, "Oy! Lynn!" Roselynn looks up, "Kat!" She stands up and runs over, "What are you guys doing here?" Duo sighs, "Looking for a pilot and a mechanic." Trowa walks up, "What's going on?" I sigh, "You and Lynn are coming with us." Trowa blinks, "Why?" I smirk, "Cause we're holding you for ransom, we need you to pilot Heavy Arms and you," looks at Lynn, "to pilot Noche Niko." Roselynn sighs, "Again? I was hoping that they would train new pilots to take our place." I shake my head, "They'd have to make new gundams to go with them and we all know that it would take too much effort and money for them to do that." Heero shakes his head, "Well, they did have to rebuild ours. What's the difference?" I sigh, "They didn't expect another war to happen so they didn't bother to train new pilots. I swear if they don't I will. I would like to be able to do something else with the rest of my life." Roselynn smirks, "Ya, Kat training new pilots. That would go real well." I roll my eyes, "Common, we need to go. Now, we need to get . Quatre."  
  
Entry 6, AC 200  
Quatre, this was something I was dreading. I hadn't been in contact with him since the day when I pounced him in the picture. For some reason he had become mad at me and that had ended our friendship. I'm not sure why though. I either bugged the crap out of him or something changed him. I wish I knew why he decided to stop our friendship. Maybe he was afraid to get too close. "Kat? Kat? KAT!" I jump and look at Roselynn, "What?" Roselynn sighs, "Will you watch the road? In case you didn't notice we just ran a red light." "Oh, as if you've never ran a red light." "Not in a while. but that' not the point! Where are we going?" I look down at the paper, "It should be that house there." I point to a house in front of us. In the front yard of the house is a mini Quatre. I bite my lip and park the car. We all get out and walk up the walkway. The little boy runs over to us, "Are you looking for my daddy? He says if you are then he's not here." I smile at how cute the kid is, "Oh really? If we wanted your mom then would your dad be here?" "Yes." "OK, if I were to say the we were here to see your mom but we want to say hi to your dad would you go get him?" "I'll go get him." The little boy walks into the house. I smile, "Little kids are so easy to trick." The little boy comes back with Quatre. Quatre frowns, "I said I wasn't here." He looks down at the little boy. I frown and say quietly, "We feel so loved." This was my trademark saying. I used this a lot but I used to say it jokingly. It was an inside joke we had. I bite my lip missing how things used to be. Quatre sighs, "I don't want to go back to war." Roselynn sighs, "And you think I do? We're not doing this because we want to but because we have to." Quatre sighs, "Alright, I'll be back in a minute." Quatre walks back inside. I bit my lip harder and am amazed it hasn't started bleeding yet. Rose puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers, "It's OK Kat. Just hold it back a little longer."  
  
Entry 7, AC 200  
  
We find ourselves on our way to get the gundams. It should take about five days to get there. We found Relena at the station with the other wives and kids. I found that I was relieved to see them. For some reason I was afraid they wouldn't make it. Now here we are trapped in a shuttle for the next five days. I sigh and wonder if I can stand it. At least we have our own rooms. Well, I actually have to share a room with Rose, but I don't mind. As soon as we arrived on the shuttle I went to my room. I had felt like I was going to cry since we arrived at Quatre's. Rose was there with me and helped me let go of all the pain that had been building up over the last five years. Ever since Quatre broke up our friendship, not to mention the relationship we had going, I felt like I did something and I need to find out what. I want to ask him but I figure this isn't the time for it. The others are going to be at each other's throats if we don't arrive soon. I've already gotten into a few yelling wars with Wufei. I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to stand each other. Rose and I have gotten into a few arguments not to mention Duo and Heero. I just hope that we get there sooner than we thought.  
  
Entry 8, AC 200  
  
Five days has never lasted so long. We have finally arrived. Our gundams are dusty and covered in cobwebs. As we prepare to leave I find that Darkness Wing is still damaged from the last war. Upon further inspection I found that none of the gundams had been repaired. We were about to go to battle with damaged gundams that haven't been used in five years. I run my finger across a cut on my face. Wufei and I had gotten into a fight. He cut me and I knocked him out. Duo has a few cuts and scraps as well. I never thought I'd be happy to be going to war. It gave us a chance to get off each other's backs and keep our minds on the battle. I decide to do as much repair work as I can on the gundams. With Rose's help we should be able to almost completely repair them.  
Entry 9, AC 200  
  
As I finish up some repair work on Sandrock, a transmission comes in. We were to drop what we were doing and leave immediately. I sigh and finish what I was working on before getting into Darkness Wing. During the war this journal will be left here and won't be written in until I return.  
  
Entry 10, AC 201  
  
After a whole year, we ended the war. We all went to the shelter and found the others. I bit my lip again expecting to see Quatre's wife run over to him. To my surprise, only his son did. "Daddy! Mommy got hurt and was taken away. They tried to call you but they couldn't find you!" Quatre pales. I bite my lip harder. The little boy was terrified and was on the verge of tears. Iria runs over to him, "She's at the hospital. She's been there for two weeks and we haven't heard anything." Quatre bites his lip. Iria hugs him, "She's at a hospital about a mile away." I don't know what came over me, maybe it was seeing Quatre in so much pain. Or maybe it was the little boy. I'm not sure, "I'll give you a ride there Quatre. I think I know the one she's talking about." Rose stares at me. I give her a 'Don't ask' look and walk with Quatre back to my truck.  
  
Entry 11, AC 201  
  
Quatre has his head in his arms and is crying. On the bed he's crying on lies his dead wife. The little boy tugs on his shirt, "What's wrong daddy?" I lean in the doorway watching. I walk over and pick up the little boy. The little boy's on the verge of tears from fright. I rub his back, "It's OK." He buries his face into my shoulder. I look down at Quatre and lay a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me. I frown and whisper, "I know what its like to lose someone you love." Quatre stares at me in bewilderment. He notices his son crying into my shoulder and sighs, "It's OK. Everything's fine." he puts a hand on my shoulder, "I guess you do know what I'm going through." We hug and I give him his son back and turn to walk out of the room. "Wait Kat. stay here." I blink, was Quatre asking me to stay by his side? I guess after all the times he stayed by mine it would be the least I can do. I walk back over to him and sit down next to him. To my surprise he leaned against my shoulder and started to cry. I comforted him as best I could knowing that I'm not the type that's good at comforting. Footsteps behind us made me turn to see who it is. I find myself half surprised to see Trowa. Well, they are best friends so I should've expected it. He walks over to Quatre and lies a hand on his shoulder, "Wanna talk?" Quatre and he walk out of the room leaving me with his son. I bite my lip and feel tears on my cheeks. The little boy looks up at me then at the door way as someone walks in. Roselynn stands there watching me. She kneels down next to me and hugs me, "It's OK Kat. it's OK." 


End file.
